


"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich. ..."

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Du siehst aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, aber tatsächlich bist du ein Engel des Todes..." - Harry & Sally</p>
<p>Nach dem Qualifying in Monaco 2013. Anreiz war dieses Bild http://24.media.tumblr.com/a8035b4a8096ab293be0c8e2838148ff/tumblr_mncx1v0lZh1r4w0n9o1_500.jpg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich. ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder verleumnden. Es ist alles rein fiktiv!

 

 

Er ließ den Kopf auf Heikki Schulter sinken und seufzte tief, spürte die Anspannung im Körper des Finnen. Es war ihm egal, dass gefühlte hundert Fotografen um sie herumstanden. Er brauchte das jetzt.

Seine rechte Hand hielt Heikkis ganz fest. Das Qualifying war enttäuschend gewesen.

„Ich brauche dich.“, murmelte er leise an seiner Schulter, spürte, dass sein Trainer kurz zusammen zuckte. Er sprach Finnisch mit ihm, sie würden schon nicht verstanden werden.

Er hörte das leicht verlegene Lachen und lächelte im Schutz seiner Schulter. Sonst war er nie so verlegen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, eigentlich einer viel zu kurzen Zeit, löste Sebastian sich wieder von Heikki, grinste ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Box.

Reifentaktik, Topspeed, Pressearbeit. Die übliche Routine eines Samstag nachmittags.

Er war sich der Tatsache sehr bewusst, dass der Finne nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm war.

 

 

 

„Jetzt komm schon!“ Sebastian machte sich extra schwer und ließ sich von Heikki fast in sein Zimmer tragen. Er mochte es, wenn der Blonde einen Vorwand hatte, um ihn zu berühren. Das kam viel zu selten vor.

Sebastian hörte die anderen Mitglieder des Teams lachen und spürte eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen. Vielleicht übertrieb er wirklich ein wenig, aber wann bekam er schon so eine schöne Vorlage? Anstrengendes Qualifying, total überzogenes Nachmittagstraining und dann verlor der BVB auch noch ausgerechnet gegen die Bayern.

Wenn er sich dann nicht hängen lassen durfte, wann dann?

„Hilf wenigstens ein bisschen mit!“ Heikkis Worte wurden von einem leichten Keuchen begleitet, das Sebastian einen Schauer über den Körper rinnen ließ und er musste schlucken, bevor er einen Teil seines Gewichtes wieder selbst trug.

Er hob die Hand zum Abschied, als Britta an ihnen vorbei ging.

Sie standen vor Sebastians Hotelzimmer. Die meisten der Crew waren schon ein Stockwerk unter ihnen in ihre Zimmer abgebogen.

Es war nichts Verdächtiges daran, wenn Heikki noch mit zu ihm kam. Dennoch wartete Sebastian darauf, dass seine Pressesprecherin um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Dann erst küsste er Heikki, strich mit der Zunge sanft über die volle Unterlippe, bis der Finne ihm Einlass gewährte. Sebastian seufzte zufrieden und drängte sich noch ein wenig fester an den Größeren, wollte nur zu gerne mit den Fingern die weiche Haut erkunden.

Er spürte Heikki Lächeln an seinen Lippen und knurrte unwillig, als ihm der süße Mund entzogen wurde.

 

Das strahlende Lächeln des Finnen machte seinen Unmut vergessen.

„Du bist unmöglich.“ Er spürte jedes Wort an seinen Lippen. „Wir sollten rein gehen.“

Sebastian grinste und fummelte hektisch die Karte aus seiner Hemdtasche, beeilte sich die Tür auf zu bekommen.

 

Er war noch nicht ganz im Zimmer, als sich Heikkis Arme um ihn schlossen, ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Der Deutsche stöhnte auf und drängte sich nach hinten, genoss es die weichen Lippen auf seinem Hals, auf seinem Schlüsselbein zu spüren.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter des Älteren und warme Hände schoben sich unter sein T-Shirt, strichen sanft über seinen festen Bauch.

Er liebte es, wenn Heikki ihn berührte. So lange hatte er es nicht getan, so lange hatte er Angst gehabt, dass er ihn verlieren würde.

Jetzt war er sich seiner sicher und es gab keinen Augenblick, in dem er nicht glücklich darüber war.

Sehr sanft wurde er weiter in den Raum gedrängt, stöhnte überrascht, als Heikkis Linke über seinen Schritt strich und seine beginnende Erregung massierte. Sebastian bog den Rücken durch und griff nach hinten, vergrub die Hand in Heikkis hellen Haaren und zog ihn zu sich.

 

Der Kuss war fahrig. Viel zu wenig, um genug zu sein.

Er spürte das warme Lächeln, eine geschickte Zunge, die über sein Ohr strich. Sein ganzer Körper kibbelte unter Heikkis Berührungen.

„Heikki….“ Sebastian flüsterte seinen Namen, als geschickte Finger den Verschluss seiner Hose öffneten. Er seufzte ihn, als er aufs Bett gedrückt wurde, seine Hose raschelnd neben ihm landete. Er wimmerte ihn, als er bittend die Hände nach dem Finnen ausstreckte. Sein T-Shirt landete in der Ecke und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als Heikki sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigte. Die weiße Haut schien im Licht zu schimmern.

Sebastian keuchte seinen Namen, als sich Heikkis starker Körper an ihn presste. Heiße Haut auf seiner eigenen. Feuchte Lippen auf seiner Brust.

Es war so natürlich, dass Sebastian die Beine spreizte und dem Älteren mehr Platz gab, ihn gleichzeitig bittend an sich presste. Er spürte die heiße Erektion, die sich an seiner eigenen rieb und schloss die Augen, um sich zurück zu halten.

Sein Körper stand in Flammen. Seine Muskeln zitterten und sein Mund war trocken von dem atemlosen Keuchen, dass ihm sein Geliebter entriss.

Seine Hände wanderten unruhig über die schweißfeuchte Haut des begehrten Körpers. Sebastian leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er sich für eine Sekunde von diesem Anblick losriss und hastig in der Nachttischschublade wühlte.

 

Es ging nicht ohne, aber er wollte nicht mehr warten.

Sein Stöhnen war frustriert, als Heikki seine Hand wieder einfing, sie auf die Laken drückte.

„Bleib liegen.“

Rau und tief direkt in sein Ohr gehaucht, ließen die Worte seine Erektion zucken. Sebastian spürte die Feuchtigkeit, biss sich auf die Lippen, um seinen Körper still zu halten. Sein Bauch war in Aufruhr. Ein Ziehen, eine Sehnsucht, die ihn noch nie so stark befallen hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner.

Seine Augen folgten Heikkis Bewegungen, fixierten die kräftigen Muskeln unter der weißen Haut.

 

Sebastian wollte ihn.

Er wollte ihn fühlen.

In sich.

 

Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn keuchen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüften nach oben stießen, Widerstand und Reibung, Erlösung suchten.

Er griff mit der Linken in Heikkis Nacken, als er Finne sich endlich – endlich! – wieder über ihn beugte, das Gleitgel achtlos neben sich fallen ließ.

„Ich will dich.“

Er sah Heikki fest in die Augen.

Solange bis das Lächeln des Finnen stockte und er ihn ernst ansah.

 

Heikki hörte auf ihn zu streicheln, ließ sich ruhig auf ihn sinken. Sebastian zitterte unter dem Gewicht, dem Druck, den der Ältere damit auf seine Lenden ausübte.

Er sehnte sich nach ihm.

„Willst du das wirklich?“

Sebastian konnte den Unglauben gut verstehen. Er hatte noch nie angedeutet, dass er das wollen würde, aber jetzt….. jetzt wollte er es. Bestimmend nickte er und zog den Finnen am Nacken näher, verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Ja.“, hauchte er an seine Lippen. „Mach schon, sonst werde ich noch verrückt.“

Heikkis Lachen glitt über seine Haut und seine Worte ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Das bist du doch längst.“

Das zärtliche Knabbern an seinem Hals zwang Sebastian dazu sich an Heikkis Hüfte zu reiben, seine Finger fest in die starken Muskeln zu treiben.

„Mach schon!“, forderte er und spreizte die Beine weiter, tastete nach der Tube und drückte sie Heikki in die Hand. „Ich will nicht warten!“

 

Diesmal war das Lächeln nachsichtig, der Kuss bestimmt aber sanft.

„Hetz mich nicht.“ Ein sanfter Kuss auf seine Kehle.

„Lass mich nur machen.“ Verspielte Küsse auf seiner Brust. Er folgte Heikkis Aufforderung und nahm die Hände von ihm, legte sie ruhig neben seinen Körper. Beobachtete angespannt, wie der Ältere sich seinen Körper abwärts küsste.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

Wunderschöne, helle Augen, die ihm den Atem nahmen. Ein wissendes Lächeln, das die Angst, die sich in seinen Magen geschlichen hatte, vertrieb.

Sebastian ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnte, als Heikkis Atem über sein hartes Glied strich. Er wünschte sich….

 

Sein Stöhnen war laut und tief, als sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde, sich Heikkis Lippen heiß und feucht um ihn schlossen. Er krallte die Hände in die Laken und spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, um liegen zu bleiben, nicht in die wunderbare, verlockende, weiche Hitze zu stoßen, die der Mund des Finnen ihm bot.

Es war unglaublich, was diese geschickte Zunge, die festen Lippen mit ihm machten.

Nur wenige Minuten und Sebastian wand sich willenlos auf den Laken, wimmerte, bettelte, flehte um mehr.

Heikkis linker Arm ruhte schwer auf seinen Hüften, verhinderte, dass er sich ihm entgegendrängte. Nur federleicht konnte er Heikki erreichen. Die weichen Strähnen blonden Haares rannen wie Wasser durch seine Finger. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Salz. Fuhr sich über die Stirn und spürte den Schweiß, den der Ältere ihm bereitete.

„Bitte… Heikki…“

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, um Erlösung zu finden.

 

Erschrocken zischte er, als Heikkis Finger, die eben noch so warm und sanft, so verführerisch gewesen waren, nun kalt und feucht auf seine Haut trafen.

Er seufzte enttäuscht, als der Finne sich ihm entzog, stattdessen an den empfindlichen Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel knabberte.

„Entspann dich.“ Er spürte die Vibrationen von Heikkis Stimme in seinem Körper. Verspannte sich ein wenig, als der Ältere behutsam in ihn eindrang. Es war ein fremdes Gefühl. Sein Atem, hastig und unregelmäßig, wurde flach und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit Heikki sein  Gesicht nicht sah.

 

Es war merkwürdig kalt und irgendwie….. furchtbar intim und zeitgleich unpersönlich.

Es wurde viel besser, als Heikki ihn wieder verwöhnte.

Es wurde fantastisch, als er einen Punkt in ihm fand, der seine Nerven in Brand setzte.

 

„Heikki bitte!“

Ungeduld und Wut schwangen in Sebastians Stimme mit. Wenn der Finne ihn jetzt nicht nahm, würde er es heute gar nicht tun, weil es vorbei war.

Ein letzter Blick, ein kleiner Kuss, bevor Sebastian den Atem anhielt und sich an Heikkis Schulter klammerte.

  
Es war _anders_ und es _tat_ weh und es war so…. _sonderbar_.

Er hörte seinen eigenen hastigen Atem, als Heikki innehielt. Hörte das abgehackte Keuchen seines Trainers, fühlte die krampfhafte Zurückhaltung unter seinen Fingern.

Sebastian zwang sich loszulassen. Sich zurückzulehnen.

Er lächelte, als Heikki aufstöhnte.

Hielt sich an den Augen, an dem zärtlichen Blick voller Liebe fest, als er vorsichtig sein Becken bewegte.

Eigentlich war es ganz leicht.

Und es war wunderschön.

 

 

 

 

Sebastian war vollkommen erschöpft, als er sich umdrehte, um Heikki in den Arm zu nehmen.

Sein Atem hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, der Schweiß trocknete langsam auf seiner Haut.

Er lächelte, als er dem Finnen eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn strich. Küsste ihn sanft.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich.“, murmelte er und küsste Heikki wieder, lächelte ihn an, als ihn ein fragender Blick traf.

„Was?“ Ein wenig unwillig, ein wenig erschöpft und halb unverständlich in die Kissen gemurmelt.

„Das ist wirklich erstaunlich.“, erklärte Sebastian und machte eine Geste, die alles mit einschloss. Das Zimmer, in dem ihre Klamotten verteilt lagen. Ihre Körper, die unfähig waren sich richtig zu bewegen und die Laken, die die Spuren ihres Tuns trugen. „Du siehst aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, aber tatsächlich bist du ein Engel des Todes..."

Er küsste sanft die leicht geöffneten rosa Lippen.

„Des kleinen, lustvollen Todes….“ Sebastian konnte ein albernes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Er erntete für seinen Spott einen halbherzigen Schlag in die Seite und einen tiefen Kuss, der alles bestätigte.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ^^ If you want to feel free to leave a comment in English, German or Spanish. Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
